


What are We?

by Anonymous



Series: TSV One-shots! [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, also if you are Brett or Eddy don’t read this, based on that one q&a vid where eddy said they were lovers, ft. Tiktok Videos, with a twist ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which being reminded of an old Q&A video leads to them making a Tiktok Video, and the rest is history.
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: TSV One-shots! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690240
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41
Collections: Anonymous





	What are We?

“When did you guys meet, become good friends?” Eddy reads the question displayed on his screen as he tried to remember the exact moment of when and how they met. He tried to think of an introduction from either of them, a handshake, _anything._

 _How did we even meet?_ Eddy questions himself. He then remembers something— _Maths tutoring._

“We met in Maths tutoring class.” He trails off, not knowing how to exactly describe _how_ they met. He goes quiet for a few seconds, thinking of a proper answer to the viewer’s question.

“It was—” Eddy tries to continue talking, but someone decided to join the conversation. 

—we’re not good friends.” Out of nowhere, Brett butts in. Eddy’s thinking just screeches into a halt.

 _What?_ He can only stare at Brett. Was it because of the _audacity_ , or the exasperation, he didn’t know. Wanting to get his revenge, he turns back to the camera, smiling.

“We’re lovers—

—best friends.” Brett says at the same time.

Not knowing how to add anything to that, the two of them decided that yelling would be the best way to end the question.

* * *

Days later, when a twitter user decided to make a thread of all the supposed _Breddy moments_ that were memorable to them, the little scene the iconic violinist duo made during an old Q&A resurfaced.

“Oi, Eddy. Look at this thread.” Brett calls him, and he sees a twitter thread displayed on Brett’s phone.

“What?”

“Look.” Brett plays the video as he laughed, and funnily enough, he was thinking of that moment only a few minutes ago.

“Want to make a tiktok?” Eddy asks.

* * *

[Tiktok: Eddy and Brett sitting together on a couch, not following the two-bros-chillin-five-feet-apart-cause-they’re-not-gay rule while wearing Lingling40hrs merch. Eddy leans in to kiss Brett, but pulls away at the last moment in time with the background music’s lyrics: we’re just friends. Even without audio, the sudden smiles appearing on both their faces immediately tell the viewer that they are, in fact, laughing. Eddy reaches for his phone, obscuring half of the screen.

At the end though, for half a second, a text box was seen by only the most sharp-eyed viewers. The text box said “Just kidding! We’re not just friends” with a winking emoji just before the end of the entire video.]

Needless to say, the entire community being shocked was an understatement.

**Author's Note:**

> The video I based this from is from [this thread!](https://twitter.com/tsvling/status/1245910691195891712?s=21)
> 
> Thanks for the Breddyligion discord. Without your encouragement I might’ve procrastinated more lol.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on [twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/flowerfloof)


End file.
